Nina Martain
Nina Martain ﻿Nina Martain is the new girl at Anubis house she has came just when Joy one of the girl's leaves and no one knows where she whent.Patricia thinks that Nina has something to do with it.Also Fabain starts to have a crush on her but denies it when his roommates askes what he thinks of her but does say she has pretty eyes. Relationships with other characters 'Fabain Rutter' Fabian was the very first nice person to Nina when she arrived at the house. They always sneak out together to figure out the mystery of this house, sometimes along with Amber. Fabian once offered his jacket to her in the 4th episode. People always think they are dating when they say they are just "friends". It has been written in Nina's diary that she thinks Fabian is geek-chic, he's sweet, and was the only nice person to her when she first go to the house. She and Fabian go to prom together. She has kissed Fabian on the cheek and in the season 1 finale, they finally kiss and become boyfriend and girlfriend.﻿ 'Patricia Williamson' Patricia Hated Nina in the beg. of the season.She spilt water all over Nina in the first show because she had something to do with her friend﻿ Joy going missing.As the season progresses, Patricia throws out the hostility she had towards Nina and has become one of Nina's closest friends. Their friendship even got to the point that she consoled Nina when she thought Fabian was going to ask Patricia to prom. She has even taken Amber's place as Nina's right-hand girl in the Sibuna gang. 'Mick Campbell' Nina doesn't really know Mick, but she helps Amber's problems that are about him. 'Amber Millington' They are currently sharing a room with each other. At first, Amber didn't like Nina because she stole her seat, but they are now close friends. Nina even helped Amber pick out a dress for her "date" with Mick. Amber is a fellow member of Sibuna, and even helped to create it along with Nina and Fabian. They seem to be close BFF's. 'Jerome Clark' Nina thinks he's a jerk and a goof. Jerome is suspicious of her ever sense Alfie Joined the club. 'Mara Jeffary' Mara was the second nicest girl to Nina. She suggested that they gave her a warm welcome. 'Alfie Lewis' She thinks that Alfie is a goof, but a good friend. She accidentally gave Alfie an herbal mixture she had taken from the cellar, after he was shaken and scared. Nina said in "House of Reservation / House of Heavy," that she knew she couldn't trust him. 'Sarah' Nina has gone to Sarah for help multiple times. Sarah may think Nina is the Chosen One, so she gave her the Eye of Horus and told her some secrets about the house. Nina is the only person Sarah doesn't act like a helpless old lady to. Played By... Nina Martain is played by Nathalia Ramos Category:Characters